Need A Place To Stay
by teanc09
Summary: Will needs a place to stay.


"Good show, Will," Mac said stopping in his doorway. He was coming out of his private bathroom in jeans and a button down.

"Thanks. We need to do some follow up on the story about the nursing home."

"I'll put Maggie on it, I'd like to see where she takes it next."

He considered her choice, sitting down. Maggie wouldn't have been his first choice, but he knew she was correct in giving it to her, as she needed the experience. Giving it to Jim would have given them a strong story, but he already had the experience. Part of this was to grow the staff.

Mac walked further into the office and saw a suitcase. "What's the suitcase for? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I wish, but only to a hotel. My building is having some work done that affects my apartment and they need a couple of days to get it finished up. Something about the windows, but they are putting me up at a hotel for a couple of days."

She looked at him. She knew that he wouldn't be sleeping at a hotel. "You won't sleep in a hotel, I don't care how nice it may be."

He smiled at her. She knew him so well. "I'll be okay, it won't be ideal but I'll be okay."

"I need you to be more than just okay. I need you at the top of your game. Why didn't you ask me?"

He hadn't considered that she might be offended that he hadn't asked. They were in a very strange place in their relationship. Nothing had really changed or been talked about but they were closer than ever.

He looked at her, placed his finger over his mouth and finally said, "we're in a good place, Mac. Honestly, the best place we've been together in years and I didn't want to fuck that up."

She smiled at him and came around his desk, sitting beside him, on the desktop. "You can stay with me and not have to see me. You know how big the brownstone is; you could go on the roof and play and I'll stay in the master bedroom, we wouldn't have to see one another. The whole second floor is guest suites."

He looked at her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to offend her. "It's not that. You don't need me under foot for days."

"Will, I need you to be able to function and do a good show. Will you be able to do that without sleep? You'll be thanking people for washing us, again."

He looked at her. She could tell he wanted to say something but was being cautious. "Fuck caution and just tell me." She always could read him.

He turned toward her and said, "if I stay at the brownstone with you we'd end up making love and I wasn't sure we were there, yet."

"Do you still have your key?"

He nodded. "Is it with you?"

"Always. I never removed it, I couldn't." He was staring at her.

She eased herself off of his desk and said, "I'm there. You're welcome to stay at the brownstone. Feel free to let yourself in and sleep wherever you'd like," she said and walked out of his office.

He watched her walk out of his office. Did she really say she was there and ready? Should he stay at the brownstone? He'd certainly be able to sleep and have the added benefit of sleeping with Mac. Sleeping with and making love to Mac, there shouldn't be any question of where he should stay. Question was, was he there?

If he was honest with himself, he wanted to be there, with Mac. He hated staying in strange hotel rooms, no matter how nice, they were still hotel rooms and she'd offered him the brownstone. A place he loved, with her, or not, it was up to him. Did she know how confused she made him?

He grabbed his suitcase, called Lonny and had him take him to Mac's brownstone. He used his key to let himself inside and placed his suitcase in the entryway. He took his coat off and hung it next to hers on the coat tree. He stopped and stared at their coats, hanging there, together, just like old times.

She was in the living room by the fireplace when he came in. "Hi."

"Hello," she replied. "Would you like something to drink?" She could tell he was a bit freaked out. "Come in and sit, please."

He smiled at her and sat next to her in front of the fire. "Thanks. I'd love a beer."

"Okay, right back," she said and walked into the kitchen. She brought them both a beer and sat back beside him.

She handed him the beer and their fingers touched, when they did she saw him react.

"Do you want some time to yourself," she offered.

He shook his head.

"Are you all right?"

When he didn't answer she tried again, "you know you can say anything to me, right?"

He nodded.

"So, you're a bit freaked out right now, right?"

"Little bit," he finally said.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I don't want to screw this up, Mac."

She looked at him and considered what he'd said. "There is nothing you can say or do that would screw this up, Will. Do you want to talk about anything?"

He turned toward her and looked at her. She scared him to death. He took her hand in his and said, "I want to talk but…."

"But what," she asked.

"I can say anything to you and we'll talk about it," he asked.

"Of course."

"We're closer than we've been in a long time and I depend on that, I can't lose that, Mac."

"Why do you think that would change," she asked.

"I should go to the hotel," he said, standing up, breaking their connection.

"If you'd be more comfortable," she said. She wasn't going to force him to stay at the brownstone, or make him feel uncomfortable.

He looked at her sitting there in front of the fire watching him. "How about I go upstairs and do some work and you can stay down here?" She was trying to give him an out.

She didn't wait for his answer. She took her beer and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

He sat in front of the fire and thought about Mackenzie. He liked where they were at but he wanted more, he wanted everything with her but he was going to have to get past this feeling of he wasn't sure what before they could even move forward. All she had to do was to be in the same room and it made him feel better. He sat there and thought about Mac being upstairs, letting him stay downstairs and how much he just wanted to be in the same room as her.

Will walked up to the master suite and knocked on her door. When he heard her say "come in," he opened the door. She was sitting at her desk working on her computer.

"Can we talk," he asked.

"Sure," she said getting up from her desk and went to the sitting area. "Please," she said motioning to the sitting area. She sat on the couch and pulled her legs under her.

"Are you all right, Will?"

He sat next to her on the couch. "I'm not sure where I'm at with you."

"Is that due to something I've done or maybe not done, not communicated?"

"Not at all. I want this with you, Mac, I do. I'm scared that I'm not ready."

"Is this because I said I was there?"

He nodded. "I didn't mean to freak you out. You need to know that I love you, I never stopped. We weren't together but you've always had my heart," she said.

"I wish I could explain this to you."

"Will you try something with me?"

He nodded. "Let me ask you some questions and see where we are, would that be all right?"

"Sure."

"Do you want us to move forward, together?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean to you?"

He pulled one of his legs under the other and faced her. "It means that we're together."

"Okay. What would make you more comfortable talking about this?"

"I don't know."

"Billy," she urged.

He got up and went to look out her window. The silence was deafening. "Billy you were the one who came up here and agreed to the questions."

"You're being too agreeable, Mac."

"You want me to fight with you," she questioned.

"You're giving me too many outs."

"You have to want this yourself, this isn't about me making you make a decision," she said.

He turned around and said, "you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're welcome to stay here and we don't have to talk about this any more," she said getting up and going back to her desk.

"What are you working on," he asked, hoping to get them back on safer ground.

"An idea for Charlie."

"Will you tell me about your idea?"

He knew she was frustrated with him. "I'm trying to convince Charlie to give me a couple of interns for a pilot program where I basically take them from students to working producers."

"Kind of grow your own talent pool," he asked.

"Yes, something like that."

"Is he balking?"

"Not exactly, he just wants to know how I'd do it and that's what I'm working out."

"It's a good idea," he said.

"Thanks," she said going back to her computer and concentrating on her idea.

He sat there on her couch watching her work, thinking about her. After a while she shut down her computer and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Do you want me to leave," he asked.

She ran her hands through her hair. He could be so frustrating. "You can stay, if you want," she said going into the bathroom. She changed into pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. When she came out he was still sitting on the couch. She got into her bed. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'd like to sleep in here, if that's all right with you."

"Go change and come to bed."

He walked into her bathroom and undressed, coming back out in boxers and a t-shirt. He walked to the bed and climbed in. She was facing away from him.

"Are you mad at me," he asked quietly.

"No."

"Mac, please talk to me."

She rolled over and said, "what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I don't like it when we aren't on the same page."

"I can't help you there, Will."

She wasn't even calling him Billy.

"I want us to be on the same page, Mac. I don't know how to get us there."

"I get that you're scared. You think I'm not? But I'm not the one running away, avoiding the hard conversations that we're going to have to have if we are ever going to be on the same page."

He knew she was right.

"Fuck," he said.

"Get some sleep, Will," she said turning away from him.

He'd lain awake for hours it felt like and when he finally woke it was almost eight o'clock. He looked over to see if Mac was still asleep and all he saw was a note. It read, "Gone to the office. See you later. Mac."

She hadn't waited for him to wake up or drive in with him. He got up, took a shower and called Lonny to drive him to the office. He stopped at the café next door and grabbed two coffees to take upstairs. He'd dropped his briefcase and coat in his office and then took her coffee to her.

"Good morning," he said, pushing her door open.

"Good morning."

He handed her the coffee and sat in her chair.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"I know we need to talk, Mac, I do."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm the problem."

"You are not the problem. You're scared, that's legitimate, Billy," she said moving from behind her desk to lean against the front, next to him. "Are you coming to the brownstone tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how about we plan on talking some tonight. Would that be okay?"

"Sure."

"Not everything has to be fixed tonight, Billy. We just need to start somewhere."

"You're not mad about last night?"

"I was never mad. I was frustrated, but that's part of the attraction, too."

"I want us to get there, Mackenzie."

"Me, too. But that means we have to talk and not all of that is going to be easy, or even pleasant. I'm sure there are going to be tears and yelling and all kinds of emotions, but I trust that we'll come out the other side together."

"Thank you. I'll see you later," he said leaving her office.

He needed time to think and figure out what he wanted and if he was ready to move forward.

Mid day there was breaking news regarding air strikes in Syria that changed the show for the night. They were all scrambling to get to their contacts and get the story. Mac didn't see Will until the four o'clock meeting and even then he came in late and had to leave early. She stuck her head in his office about six to see how he was doing but he wasn't there. She wrote him a note and left it on his monitor.

When he returned to his office he saw Mac's note. It said, "we'll get there, together." He smiled and put the note in his drawer.

They didn't see one another until just before the broadcast. She walked from the control room to his desk.

"Hey, Mac."

"You ready to do this," she asked, smiling at him.

"I am. Can we pick up dinner on the way to the brownstone?"

"Sure, what do you want, Chinese?"

He smiled at her. "Please."

"Okay," she said walking back toward the control room. "Good show."

"Good show," he replied. "Mac."

She turned around and he said, "thanks for the note," and smiled at her. She smiled at him and walked into the control room.

The show went off without a hitch. Will changed and went to find Mac. He found her in her office gathering her things. She was putting notebooks in a bag and brought that along with her briefcase and coat. He took both her bag and briefcase in his hand. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. Do you still want Chinese?"

"Anything is fine, you choose."

"Mac?"

When she wasn't choosy about food there was something wrong. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and walked to the elevator with him trailing behind.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Not yet, okay," she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you in the car," she said. They met Lonny on the first floor and he opened the backdoor for them. She slid across the seat and he came in behind her, placing their things on the floor. He turned toward her and saw that she was upset.

"Can I do anything?"

"No, unfortunately you can't."

"What's wrong," he asked again.

"Nothing that a glass of wine and a hot bath won't cure."

He was confused. "Will you tell me?"

"My intern idea got killed today. Charlie came to see me during the show."

"That doesn't sound like Charlie," Will said.

"It does if he doesn't want an argument. He knows that I'll concentrate on News Night and won't give him any grief if he talks to me during the broadcast. It buys him some time."

"Did he say why he didn't want the program?"

"He wouldn't give me answer when I pressed him."

"Would it help if I talked to him," Will offered.

"Thank you for offering, but no, it's dead. I will find out why, though."

"Maybe it's above Charlie," Will suggested.

"It could be."

"I'm sorry, Mac," he said putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Lonny stopped at their favorite Chinese take out and grabbed their dinner and then drove them to the brownstone.

Once inside Will asked, "did you want a bath first, or to eat first?"

"Eat, please, I'm starving. I don't think I ate lunch today."

He was going to have to pay more attention; she needed to eat, even if it meant he would go get them lunch every day.

Mac went into the kitchen and got them plates and utensils. "What do you want to drink?"

"Beer, please."

She came back with a beer for him and a glass of red wine for herself and sat next to him. They passed the food back and forth, filling their plates.

After dinner she took their plates to the kitchen and came back to sit in front of the fire. "Did you want to talk," she asked him.

"I thought you wanted a bath."

"We could take a bath and talk," she suggested.

"Mac…."

"Okay, no bath together. How about I take a bath and you come in and we'll talk."

When he didn't answer her, she asked, "too much?"

"You have no idea how badly I want to join you in the bath."

"Okay, that's not helping," she said, stretching. He smiled at her. "I can wait on my bath. Let's talk."

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too, Will."

"I like spending time with you, Mac, out of the studio."

"Do you want to date, again?"

"No, I know you're it for me and I know I'm it for you. There isn't any question there."

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," he said.

"So, why are you frightened?"

"I won't survive another break up with you."

"Why do you think we'd break up? Because of my history?"

"I guess."

"Yet you trust me implicitly."

"I know it doesn't make any sense."

"I'm trying to understand, but you've got to help me."

"If we get back together, that's it, you're it for me. If something happened, I couldn't deal with the hurt."

"When we broke up, do you think I was hurt?"

He looked at her and she could tell he hadn't thought about her being hurt from before. He'd always only considered his hurt. "I honestly hadn't considered that before."

"I hurt you and I hurt myself."

He came to sit next to her in front of the fire. "I don't know when I forgave you, but one day I realized that I had."

When he looked at her she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Relieved, thankful," she said, wiping her eyes.

A very large cat came walking into the living room. "Mac, do you have a cat?"

"That's Percy. He was part of my attempt at putting my life back together."

"What do you mean?"

"Coming home, being a producer in the studio again, having a normal life." Percy came over to her and rubbed against her. She rubbed his back and scratched his ears. Will could hear the cat purring.

"Will he let me pet him?"

"He's very friendly," she said. Will held his hand out and let Percy smell of him and then he scratched his ears. Percy climbed onto Will's lap and settled down. "You've been accepted. It's nice to come home to something else in this big old brownstone. I love this place, but sometimes I realize that there should be a family living here, not just me."

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

"No, not completely. It reminds me of what happened and how I can't ever let that happen again. I was scared and didn't know I was in love with you."

"How long has it been since you dated anyone?"

"Wade."

"Mac, that was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was."

"Why haven't you dated?"

"I only want you. Wade was barely an attempt at normalcy. I went out with him as a favor to someone. I liked him, but I didn't love him and Percy didn't like him."

"So if Percy likes me, I'm okay?"

"Percy is a great judge of character."

Percy got up from Will's lap and trotted off toward the kitchen. "May I hold you," he asked.

She nodded and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She settled against his chest with her head tucked against his shoulder. They sat there quietly, holding one another. His hand was rubbing her back, very gently.

"Are we getting there, Billy?"

"We are, Mac, we are."

"Good. Did you want to talk any more tonight?"

"No, but I would like to take a bath with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready to happen."

"I want that closeness, that trust."

She got out of his lap and stood in front of him holding out her hand. He immediately took her hand and stood. She led them upstairs and into the master bath. He looked like he was about to bolt. She started the water and added some lavender and vanilla essential oils.

"It smells like you," he said smiling at her.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands stopped him and took over. She pulled the shirt out of his pants and finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. Next she lifted his t-shirt up, making sure to rake her nails very gently against his stomach. He helped remove his t-shirt and reached for her shirt. "May I?"

She nodded and he began removing her shirt and placed it with his. "La Perla?"

"Very good."

"Very sexy is what it is Mac," he said.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Front or back?"

"Front."

He unhooked her bra and took it off of her with shaky hands. She took hold of his hands in hers. "Okay?"

He nodded. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. He had his eyes closed. "Open your eyes," she asked. He opened his eyes and saw her standing very close to him. Her hands went to his cheeks and very gently she kissed him and pulled back. "Right back," she said turning to the tub and turned off the water.

"Mac," he whispered.

"Yes."

"All I want to do is to make love to you but I'm not ready for that, yet."

"That's all right. Do you still want to take a bath?"

"If I get in that tub with you we'll end up making love."

"How about you sit here with me," she suggested.

"That I can do." She finished undressing herself and stepped into the tub and lay back. "I love baths," she said with her eyes closed.

He sat next to the tub and stared at her. "You're torturing yourself, Billy. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I want to be ready, Mac. I want you."

"You've got me, Billy. I'm not going anywhere."

He got to his knees and leaned over to kiss her. Her hand was in his hair holding him. When he pulled back he said, "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, Billy."

They stayed close to one another until the water turned cool. He helped her out of the bath. He had a large, fluffy towel that he dried her off with, very slowly. She stood there letting him control the situation.

"Where are your pajamas," he asked.

"May I sleep in your shirt?"

He grabbed his button down from the floor and held it up for her. She was rolling the sleeves up and he buttoned two buttons in the middle for her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Do you want to lie down?"

"Please. Are you sleeping in here, or is it too much?"

"I'm sleeping here, with you."

She smiled at him and took his hand. She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, holding them up for him to follow. He got into bed, but was keeping his distance from her.

"What's wrong," she asked turning toward him. He shook his head. "Too much?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't. I know we aren't going to make love."

"Turn on your side," he said and when she did he curled himself around her, holding her to himself, his arm across her stomach.

"Nice," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I've missed sleeping with you."

His hand moved under the shirt and stroked her skin. He froze when he got to the scar on her stomach. "Mac," he whispered.

"Do you want to see it," she asked.

"Okay."

"If you aren't ready, or if it is going to cause you stress, tell me."

"I need to see it."

She turned onto her back and pulled the shirt up to show him the scar. His hand traced the scar. "I'm not sure what I was expecting."

"When it's really cold out I ache right there."

"I'm sorry," he said pulling the shirt back down. "Thank you for showing me."

She pulled him down to lie on her chest.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all, it's nice."

His arm was back around her waist. "I want to be ready, Mac."

"What can I do?"

"You're doing it; you're letting me get used to this again and aren't pushing."

"I want you to be comfortable. I want you to know that you're safe," she said, stroking his hair.

He turned slightly and she could feel how hard he was, still.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'll live."

"Do you want me to take care of you?"

He got a picture of Mac's mouth on his cock in his head. "That's not helping, sweetheart."

"Mental image," she asked.

She knew him so well.

He nodded against her chest.

"I can sleep somewhere else," she offered.

He lifted himself up and kissed her. They lay there making out, holding one another, and teasing one another.

"You're going to get blue balls, Billy. If you don't want me to help you, you need to make yourself orgasm."

He rolled off of her and lay on his back. "It's going to hurt either way at this point."

She sat up and rubbed his chest. "Will you let me take care of you?"

"Mac…."

"Look at me," she said, turning his face to her. "I don't want you in pain. If you don't want me touching you, that's fine, we'll get there, but right now you need to take care of yourself. I can lie here and talk to you while you masturbate," she offered.

He needed to make a decision. She was giving him every possible opportunity and he was feeling the pressure in his testicles. "I want to be able to make love with you, Mac."

She smiled at him. "Our current situation has nothing to do with making love. We will make love, Billy when we're both ready, okay."

When she said our something clicked in his brain. She was in and trying to help him. "Can we take a shower?"

"Sure," she said pulling off his shirt and got out of bed. She held her hand out to him.

"Thanks," he said taking her hand. She started the shower and he pulled his boxers off and followed her into the walk in shower. She let him stand under the spray and she rubbed his back and shoulders. "Help me," he whispered.

She moved closer to him and reached around him, taking his penis in her hand.

He hissed at the contact.

She began stroking him slowly and consistently. She knew he needed to come, not have a prolonged sexual experience with her in the shower right now. She increased the pace and heard his breathing quicken.

"Mac, fuck," he said, his head down. His arms were against the shower wall, bracing himself. She stroked him faster and held onto him with her other arm. He was moaning and about to come.

"I've got you, Billy," she said as he shouted, "fuck," and was coming. She could see the pain on his face. "God…fuck," he moaned, his head hanging down. She held him and let him recover.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"Give me a minute," he said holding his head under the spray. When he lifted his head he looked at her and placed his hands on her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers. She still had her hands around his waist.

"Would a hot bath help," she asked.

"Tylenol."

"Okay, I'll get you some. Are you all right in here by yourself?"

He nodded. She stepped out of the shower and pulled on her robe and grabbed a towel for her hair, drying it quickly and brushing it back. She grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and went back to the shower. He had stepped out and had a towel around his waist. She handed him two pills and a glass of water, which he took without question and handed her back the glass.

"Feel better?"

He nodded and she knew he was feeling vulnerable. "Can we go lay back down," she asked taking his hand.

"Please."

She took her robe off and he held the covers up for her and then climbed in behind her. He pulled her onto his chest and held her there, stroking her back very gently.

"I love you, Mac," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she replied, cuddling up to him closer and placing her leg between his.

When he woke many hours later she was still in the same position and still asleep. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost five and her alarm would be going off soon. He felt her breathing change; she was waking up. She lifted her head and then dropped it back to his chest. He chuckled at her.

"Why are you awake?"

"Just woke up. I was watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"I used to watch you sleep a lot, it's a habit I've missed."

She pushed herself up and smiled at him. "Good morning," she said and leaned in to kiss him. When she started to pull back he followed her and pulled her back to himself, kissing her deeply.

Her alarm interrupted them. She reached over to silence the alarm and sat up.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

Percy chose that moment to jump on the bed and rubbed on Mac's arm. "Hey, Percy," she said scratching his ears.

The cat moved over to Will and meowed. When Will looked up at Mac she said, "he's wanting his breakfast and he won't leave you alone until he's had his breakfast," she explained. "How about I go feed him and start some coffee. There might be some bagels in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

"How about I fix you a proper breakfast?"

"I'd love it, but there's no food in the kitchen."

"No eggs?"

"No."

"Is there still a grocery store around the corner?"

"There is, and it just opened."

"Okay, you go get Percy his breakfast and I'll run get us food so we can have a proper breakfast," he said and got out of bed.

She got up, grabbed her robe and called Percy to come with her. She heard Will open and close the front door while she was feeding Percy. She started the coffee and went back upstairs to shower.

She was dressing when he came back into the bedroom. She had wool pants on and was standing in the closet area in a black bra.

"Did you find us breakfast," she asked smiling at him. He came to stand behind her, took her in his arms and kissed her shoulder.

"I did. What kind of eggs do you want and do you want toast?"

She rested her head back against his. "This is gorgeous on you," he said touching the bra.

"Thank you." He kept his hand on her breast, rubbing, teasing and tantalizing. "Damn, Billy, you need to stop. We have to go to work."

"Are you only wearing La Perla now?"

"Not exclusively, no. There are still a few European designers I prefer, too."

"Will you show me, later?"

"Yes," she said pulling a shirt and then a sweater from the closet.

"Okay, what kind of eggs do you want," he asked getting them onto a safer subject.

"Will you make me an omelet with whatever vegetables are downstairs?"

"Sure. Toast?"

"No, thanks."

He kissed her and said, "come downstairs when you're ready."

When she walked into the kitchen Will was holding Percy scratching his head. "He'll never leave you alone, now that he knows you'll scratch his head."

"He's a good boy," Will said putting the cat on the floor. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Please."

He washed his hands and fixed them both vegetable omelets and he added toast with butter to his plate. He placed her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Eat up."

She finished her breakfast and said, "that was wonderful, thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. She took her plate to the sink and as she was walking by him he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you for last night," he said caressing her cheek.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Go take a shower and I'll clean up down here."

He kissed her and walked back upstairs. He came back down a bit later in loose jeans, an oxford shirt and a gorgeous black sweater that looked hand knit.

"I love this sweater, it's gorgeous and looks so good on you."

"Thanks," he said, blushing a little. "I called Lonny, he should be here in a few minutes to drive us to work."

They held hands on the ride into work and he kissed her before they got out of the SUV. The workday was like any other. There was no breaking news and the show for the night was locked in. After he threw to Terry Smith he went back to his office and changed.

Mac was sitting in his office when he came out of the bathroom. "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

Will saw Lonny out by the elevators. "Ready to go," he asked her. She took her briefcase and walked out of his office with him behind her with his own briefcase.

Lonny drove them straight to the brownstone and Will explained he was in for the night. They neither one told Lonny about Will's early morning excursion to the grocery store.

They went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. He was standing behind her with his hands on her breasts. "I'm there, Mac."

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, not letting him out of her arms. "I love you, Billy."

"I love you, too, Mac," he said and picked her up and carried her to the bed where they made love.

Hours later they were lying in bed together, legs tangled. "My apartment is supposed to be ready tomorrow, but I don't want to go home," he said.

"I don't want you to leave, either."

"I love being with you and being here, this is what a home feels like, Mac."

"Welcome home, Billy."

The End


End file.
